The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electric hybrid vehicles may include an internal combustion engine, an electric drive motor, and a rechargeable battery that powers the drive motor. The electric motor may transmit power and may charge the battery through an engagement with the engine crankshaft. The engagement may include a belt drive system. The belt drive system may include a belt engaged with the crankshaft and an input/output of the electric motor to transfer rotation therebetween.
The belt drive system may additionally include a tensioner system that maintains tension of the belt during operation. The tensioner system may pivot during operation to maintain tension on the belt. When the motor provides supplemental power to drive the vehicle through the belt drive system, a load from the motor may cause the tensioner system to vibrate, resulting in undesirable noise.